eldertaleroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Mephistopheles
Mephistopheles is a lvl90 Kannagi. Personality An avid roleplayer, Hank takes on Mephistopheles' good charm and distinguishing honesty. His apothetic nature leads makes him prone to help others in need, especially with what he is good at--making weapons. Appearance While he wields a beard, like any true dwarf, the brown hair is little more than stubble. Dark coal eyes shimmer above a broken nose with short, coley-flower ears. His set of Robes of the Forge-father hang open, still reveal much of his extremely muscular upper body and chest. Mephistopheles is built thick and strong, as if he was designed to be a Guardian. A massive, eight foot tall, one foot wide rune-inscribed staff--''Behemoth's Pile''--is loosely wrapped to his back, towering above him and the crowd around him. Biography ''Pre-Apocalypse ''OOC: From a rural Rhode Island town, Hank is envious of the "urban kids," wishing he could leave his gossip ridden home town. Throughout high school, his wiry body and short legs kept him out of the one thing that mattered to the small town--football. As a nobody, Hank retreated into his room, against his father's wishes, and became deeply immersed into Elder Tale. There, he was determined to put himself to use. Once graduated from high school, he had his big chance: he left his home town for college. Yet, he found his GPA plummet and scholarships pulled due to his gaming addiction. Much to his dismay, and his father's anger, he found himself living in the basement playing Elder Tale once again to escape. Just before the apocalypse, he could be labeled as a NEET. In-Char: Thanks to his many dedicated years, Mephistopheles is part of the most highly respected weapon-production guilds--''Works of the Divine Forge''. The guild specializes in producing top quality, magically enhanced gear, thus fulfilling the requirements of both Production-class and Magic-class item terminologies. With only twelve members--one specializing in smithing weapons for each class--any well respected raid or PvP player is likely to carry a commissioned weapon designed solely for them by WDF. As WDF only allows one member of each class, by definition joining the guild is nearly impossible. Recruitment requires the prospective player to challenge the smith of their class by out crafting them. Mephistopheles took up this challenge, competing with his Medium predecessor who resided on the Scandinavian server. After a month's work, he presented the Behemoth's Pile to WDF. As a token of his effort (and due to the fact the masterwork is amongst the best player made weapons of his class), Mephistopheles carries the ginormous pole-like staff wherever he goes, growing accustom to its weight. After six months producing his commissions, Mephistopheles was invited to Big Apple's annual PvP tournament to be part of a team of regional nonprofessionals. Truthfully, they needed a healer and couldn't find anyone else to fill the role, but Mephistopheles gave them much more than they asked for. With no other choice, his team agreed to his tactics he called the Stone Dome. For the first time, Mephistopheles revealed Behemoth's power to the international community. Spinning the humongous pole above his head, Mephistopheles ensured his first appearance was a rememberable one, driving Behemoth's Pile into the earth of the stadium as his team gathered around him. Until their loosing round, Mephistopheles used what appeared to be massive rock slabs as defensive shields rotate around and within a twenty foot radius of him, forcing enemy teams to spread out around Mephistopheles and become easy pickings for the his DPS allies. Ranking much higher than any other nonprofessional team, Mephistopheles ensured his exit was just as memorable as his entrance. With his Stone Dome down and teammates fallen, he ripped the Behemoth's Pile from the earth and manipulated the staff like a spinning club, taking down the enemy team's Guardian before he was defeated. Overnight, he was famous and given the nickname "Coven of the Earth." His Stone Dome technique was soon discovered as a unique combination of quite a few Medium spells, though visually enhanced thanks to the Behemoth's Pile's earth-elemental visual effects, and used widely throughout the PvP community for a while. Mephistopheles turned down many PvP guild requests, even huge, internationally reknown guilds knowing a counter technique would soon be created and make him worthless. Ignoring thousands of requests for Behemoth's Pile''s, he continued his work as the Medium specialist of ''Works of the Divine Forge. ''Post-Apocalypse Finding himself logged in, Mephistopheles was trapped within Elder Tale's Akiba server (at the Japanese ''Works of the Divine Forge headquarters) by the Apocalypse. Dismayed he didn't get the chance to ask his crush out, which had finally worked up the courage to do so, Mephistopheles half-heartedly accepted his new world. Happy he finally had respect and useful skills, Mephistopheles began to accept commission for weapons for any class (since he is the only WDF located in Big Apple) while attempting to make contact with other members of his international guild. Character Relationships Class and Subclass 'Class: Kannagi (Medium)' 'Primary Subclass: Weaponsmith' 'Secondary Subclass: Sigilmaker' Combat ''Weapon and Armor '''Weapon 1:' Behemoth's Pile - a Production-class / Magic-class staff only usable by the Kannagi class. Crafted by Mephistopheles himself to achieve membership within the guild Works of the Divine Forge. Over nine feet tall and nearly a foot wide, magic runes transcribe every inch of the metal pole. When thrust deep within the earth--thus making the user immobile-- Behemoth's Pile allows for chain casting of Kannagi's defensive skills, with earth-elemental visual effects. Though all staffs can be used as a melee weapon, Behemoth's Pile is particularly inclined to be used as such due to its massive size, weight, and durability. Armor: Robes of the Forge-father - A set of thick dark robes with Works of the Divine Forge's initials embroidered into the sleeve. Signifies the wearer is one of the twelve members in the world class weapon production guild. Negates fire damage. Amplifies the wearer's magical effects on their gear. Accessories: Power Bracers - Artifact-class item. Commonly used by Warrior Classes. Boosts user's strength, helping them carry and wield a large weapon. Mephistopheles modified his pair into wristbands, making them much less notable and nearly unrecognizable. Quests and Raids 'List of Quests participated in' 'List of Raids participated in' Inventory Gold: 0 Trivia Quotes